My Day in a Nutshell
Sitting at her computer desk, a young blonde girl listened to her radio play countless songs. She had many radio stations to choose from. But she liked this one just a little more, because almost every artist imaginable was on there. Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, One Direction, Swedish House Mafia, you name it. She sat there, drawing. Drawing on one of the three drawing programs she had installed on her computer. She had at least 2000 drawings in her computer now, more than she had this same day, 2012. Way more. Though she made sure to clear out her computer every once in a while, deleting everything that was stupid or useless. Not just art. Everything. This girl loved her computer. Loved it like a sister, a child. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't, or never did, her Windows 7 Starter Edition. Her laptop was extremely small, about the size of a large chapter book. Her laptop was her outlet. It was like she had a second life on her tiny laptop. And frankly, she sort of did, as most of her friends were online. She was sort of secluded and slightly anti-social, and she never wanted to go out of the house. Well, more like apartment. She loved the comforts of home. Fridge access, beds, TVs, laptops, everything. But, sadly, she wouldn't have any of that for a few days, as she was going to be moving soon, to a new house, a real house. Not some stupid, run-down apartment. Most kids would be sad to leave the place that they spent most of their life in--she moved in when she was about 3,--but this apartment was so beat up and rundown, her only thoughts were, 'Good ridance!' She wanted to have her own house, just her and her mom. A home in a nice neighbourhood, with little to no durg dealers, crime rates, anything. Why, just the other day, these two men jumped some guy, beat him silly, and stole his clothes! At least, according to her Mom. The men who did it still haven't been caught--as far as she knew-- and the man they beat up has, if she remembered right, brain damage. That was as exciting it ever gets around her house, no siblings, no pets, nothing. Not even her father was there everyday! Sometimes he would come every Saturday, or other times she would go at least a month without seeing him. For good cause though. Usually he's sick or doing over-time for more money. Sometimes her life got exciting, as earlier today she had begun reading Anne of Green Gables. Now, all she had to do, was get a little older and mature and she could start reading Stephen King and Dean Koontz. And, if she liked them, it would be easy to read more, as her mother had TONS of them in the living room. Probably even more in storage. Yep, this is my life, in a nutshell. --LMX Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s stories Category:~InvaderXeena~ Category:Based off of life experiences